


I'm Not Sure What I Agreed to

by Laurana117



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Bullying, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Hemsworth asks Tom Hiddleston out on a date. But Tom is pretty sure that a football player like Chris is just trying to mess with him, so he agrees but only so he can get back at Chris for pranking someone like that.<br/>~<br/>Tom keeps waiting for the punchline on this joke. But for some reason it's not happening too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Hiddleston was not a very popular guy at their school. He got along with most everyone, but when it came time to inviting people to parties or asking people on dates Tom Hiddleston was the last person anyone thought of.

Maybe it was the goody two shoes drama kid look. Or maybe it was the fact that Tom’s best friend Katie was really scary and nobody liked messing with her. And by extension Tom.

Maybe it was the fact that Tom liked to lounge about the library during his free period reading Shakespeare instead of playing games on his phone.

Either way Tom was not expecting Chris Hemsworth to sit next to him at the library. In fact, it was the last thing he was expecting.

Chris Hemsworth was one of the Adonises on the football team. The kid was ripped, and super blond and always smiling. Tom had had more than a few girls tell him in secret that Chris was the hottest guy in the school.

Which Tom guessed he saw the appeal. But from what he’d heard Chris Hemsworth was a solid C student. Not that academic success was the only success in life, Chris’s athletics showed that. But Tom had always figured that Chris Hemsworth would not be the most interesting conversationalist, and while the arms and muscles were nice Tom would get bored.

So when Chris took the seat next to Tom and cleared his throat Tom looked up with surprise. “Yes?” He said.

Chris was looking around the room nervously, like he was uncomfortable. Tom blinked at him. Chris had his long-ish hair in a bun today and it was actually quite fetching.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked.

Chris turned and stared at him. He opened his mouth like he had something to say but then closed it and _blushed._ What the hell.

Chris leaned closer to him and Tom instinctually leaned away. “If you’re trying to give me a wet willy.” Tom said in a warning tone. “Don’t.”

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not trying to give you a wet willy.” He said.

“Then what do you want?” Tom asked impatiently. This was his second time trying to read Henry V and he didn’t like being interrupted.

Chris looked around nervously before whispering, “I want to ask you out on a date.”

Tom’s mouth opened with, _“is this a joke?”_ on the tip of his tongue but he held back when he noticed how nervous Chris actually looked. He looked like the answer to the date meant a lot to him.

Which didn’t necessarily mean that he wasn’t pulling a prank on Tom. This could be an elaborate way to humiliate Tom. He wouldn’t put it past the football player.

Well two could play at this game.

Tom smiled at Chris and batted his eyelashes. (He was in drama afterall) and said, “I would love to go on a date with you Chris.”

It was Chris’s turn to have his jaw hit the floor. “Are you serious mate?” He asked.

“Of course I am.” Tom said quietly in what he knew was a somewhat seductive voice. If Chris really played for the other team then he would like it.

Chris stared at Tom seriously and took a deep breath. “I didn’t think you would say yes.” He admitted.

Tom raised a brow. This was definitely a prank. Chris was just fooling around with Tom. Well the jokes on him, because if he thinks he can just walk into the library and get a date then Tom will give him a date.

But then Chris started smiling. “Can I have your number?” He asked.

Tom blinked. Chris was a really great actor, because his excitement looked real. How strange.

“Sure.” Tom said and then he had Chris’s phone in his hand with a new contact open. Tom added his information.

“Thanks mate.” Chris said and his smile was blindingly bright. “I’ll call you later. Do you have a favorite restaurant?”

Two can play at this. Tom thought it over. He couldn’t force Chris to take him to the most expensive place in town, but he could get pretty darn close. “Let’s go to Gina’s Italian. It’s one of my favorites.” Tom said. “How about we go Thursday since you have a game on Friday?”

Chris’s eyes were wide. “Wow. You know what you want. I like that. I like Thursday.” He smiled blindingly at Tom. “I’ll pick you up at six.”

Tom nodded and watched as Chris reached out to him, as if unsure of what he should do before deciding on giving Tom a side hug. Then he left in a flurry.

Tom blinked down at his copy of Henry V and felt himself flush. Was he really going on a date with Chris Hemsworth to one of the higher end restaurants in the area? Because that is what it sounded like his life was turning into.

Tom just shook his head and tried to focus on his reading.

Chris called later and got Tom’s address and they had a moment where it sounded like Chris wanted to say something else, but ultimately decided not to do it and they ended up having a long moment of silence before Tom cleared his throat and said he had to go.

Tom didn’t tell any of his friends about his date with Chris. They would all just yell at him for sinking to the football team’s level. After all, wasn’t Tom supposed to be better than them?

That didn’t stop Katie and Benedict from talking somewhat about it though.

“Did you see Chris’s new hair cut?” Katie asked.

“No I didn’t.” Tom lied. He totally had. Chris had shown up on Thursday morning with shorter hair than normal and honestly, Tom wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“I wonder if he’s trying to impress anyone.” James said as he knitted a scarf.

Tom smiled down at James. Honestly, if James McAvoy wasn’t head over heels in love with one of the football players, Michael Fassbender then Tom probably would have tried dating him. James was adorable.

“I bet he has a date.” Katie said as she bumped elbows with Colbie.

Tom tried to focus on something else and not show everyone how uncomfortable he was.

Luckily none of them noticed, and Tom went about the rest of his day like normal. When he got home he went into the kitchen to get a snack and found his Mother on the phone. Her smile was huge and genuine as she looked at her son.

“It’s Grandma.” She mouthed as Tom opened the fridge.

Tom nodded and got the jelly out to make a sandwich. Once his Mother was off the phone she gave Tom a hug. “How was your day dear?” She asked as they both sat down.

“It was good.” Tom said and then he started telling her about how drama went and how much he liked his theatre group.

She nodded and pinched his cheek. “What would you like for dinner?” She asked. “Your Father and Brother won’t be home tonight, they’re off on an important dinner with Grandfather.”

Tom’s Father and Grandfather had an important family business they ran, and they were bringing Tom’s brother into it soon. So often all three of them were out gallivanting around the city while Tom and his Mother stayed at home.

“Actually Mom…” Tom said. “I won’t be able to make it to dinner.”

Tom’s Mother raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not?” She asked.

“I have uh. A date.” Tom said as he looked down at the floor.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, who are you taking on a date?” His Mother asked.

“I uh.” Tom said as he felt himself flush. “It’s uh-“

“Thomas.” She crossed her arms.

“It’s a guy.” Tom said and cringed. He hadn’t really talked with his Mother about how he liked girls and guys…

She looked shocked. “Oh dear.” She said.

“It’s not that serious!” Tom said. “Look, I’m pretty sure it’s a one time thing.” He promised.

His Mother had a strange look on her face. “I see.” She said. “Well have fun. And tell the boy if you’re not home at 10:30 I’ll be hunting him down.”

Tom watched as his Mother swept out of the room. She didn’t even ask who he was. She was that disgusted with him.

But no matter. There was no way Chris was serious about this thing. So Tom wouldn’t have to worry about seeing his Mom like that. Unless he dated another guy.

But next time a guy asked Tom out he would take more time and warm his Mom up.

As it was Tom was pacing around his room at 5:30 trying to figure out what to wear. If this all really was a joke then Tom didn’t want to put too much effort into his appearance.

He eventually decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a white v-neck. It wasn’t too fancy nor was it too casual. It looked like something he would wear to school though. Which was decidedly not what someone would wear to Gina’s. Tom snickered.

Chris showed up exactly at six, and when Tom went down the stairs he found his Mom basically creeping in the shadows looking out the front window. “Mom?” He asked quietly.

“Shh Tom. He’s coming up the drive way.” She whispered.

Huh. That was weird. There wasn’t a reason for Chris to come get Tom, he had Tom’s number. He could just call or text Tom and tell him that he was there.

Before Tom could ponder it further, the doorbell rang. Tom’s Mother’s eyebrows shot up and before Tom could open the door she ran to it.

Chris looked impeccable, was Tom’s first thought when he saw the other student.

Chris had his hair in the bun like usual, but he was in a much dressier shirt. It was one of the fancier collared shirts that were in style, and while the sleeves would have been baggy on Tom they were very tight around Chris’s muscles. And his jeans were very complimentary.

Tom was starting to rethink his outfit, because Chris had definitely out classed him.

Before Tom could think any further Chris had introduced himself to Tom’s Mother and then turned to Tom with a smile.

“Hello Tom.” He said warmly. The nervousness he’d had in the library was gone, Chris was all confident smiles. He held a rose, _where had that come from?_ And offered it to Tom. “You look very nice.” Chris said as Tom took the rose.

What. The. Hell.

Was Chris Hemsworth for real?

Tom looked down at the rose and if he didn’t know better it was looking back at him. He was such an idiot.

Tom looked up to see his Mother and Chris in conversation with each other.

“Oh my, you’re very handsome.” His Mother was saying. “Very well dressed. Tell me, where are you taking my Thomas?”

“We’ll be going to Gina’s ma’am.” Chris said.

Tom’s Mom literally squealed. “Oh my!” She said. “That’s so fancy and _romantic.”_

Yes. That’s why Tom picked it, he was pretty sure Chris would chicken out of whatever practical joke this was at the idea of eating a meal all alone with Tom Hiddleston at a candle lit fancy Italian place.

But it appeared that Tom had been tangoed. Chris was more than up for the challenge.

Tom wondered when the punch line would be. Would Chris be walking Tom up to the restaurant and the football team would jump out of nowhere and shoot Tom with nerf guns? Or would they ambush Tom the second he was alone with Chris? Because there was no way this date was real.

Tom may be a romantic at heart, but even he knew there was no way someone as attractive as Chris Hemsworth would be after Tom.

Tom took Chris’s hand. A gesture that made Chris’s eyes almost bulge. “Shall we?” Tom asked sweetly.

Chris gulped. “Of course.” He said. He wrapped an arm around Tom’s waist and looked at Tom’s Mother. “I’ll have him back at ten pm ma’am.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” She said as she waved them out.

Once they were alone in the night air Tom heaved a breath. “Wow, I am sorry about that. She gets carried away sometimes, you did not have to be that nice to her. Thanks for that.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Yes I did. She’s your Mother and I’m taking you out on a date.” Chris said and then he held the door of the fucking car open for Tom. “You look very good though. I don’t think I’ll be able to emphasize it enough.” Chris said as Tom got into car.

_It’s not sexual harassment if its on a date._ Tom told himself.

“You look lovely too Chris.” Tom said once they were both in the car. “I like your haircut.”

Chris smiled brightly again, it was distracting. “Thank you! I was thinking of you when I got it done.”

That was a corny line. Tom sat back in his seat. He was absolutely bewildered by everything that was going on. He was pretty sure that Chris was just fucking with him, and it was pretty cruel of Chris to talk to Tom’s Mother like that. His Mom probably liked Chris.

“What are you thinking about?” Chris asked. And to Tom’s horror or excitement, Chris’s hand settled on his thigh. It wasn’t sexual, not at all, instead it was just like a reassurance. Like a reminder for Tom to stay in the current moment.

Tom gulped. “Oh this and that. I’m thinking a lot about this date. It’s very odd.”

“First dates are supposed to be awkward.” Chris said. “But I figured it wouldn’t be boring with you.”

“Never a dull moment in the life of Tom Hiddleston.” Tom said drily as he thought of ways to get Chris’s hand off his thigh.

Chris laughed. “That’s the spirit!” He said. “Honestly Tom I never thought I would get to date you. Thanks for giving me a chance. Your Mother is lovely by the way. She’s lucky to have you.”

Tom was trying to hide his face. What in the world. What in the heavens… Where had Chris Hemsworth come from?

“How long have you wanted to date me?” Tom asked hesitantly.

“Only for a few months… I promise I don’t stalk you, but I really like you Tom.”

Tom was pretty sure he was going to be sick.

Instead Tom reached down and set his hand over Chris’s. Thankfully the car was parked, because Chris turned his head sharply and stared at Tom.

“I know a lot of people who would like to be on a date with you, Chris.” Tom said. “I’m a bit surprised by all this.”

“I am too.” Chris admitted. “But I’m pretty sure that kissing should wait until the date is over, so we should probably go inside.”

Tom felt his stomach plummet. What. What. What. What.

Chris wanted to _kiss_ him?

As they walked into the restaurant and Tom looked in the windows he knew he was underdressed. Tom thought about all the pretty girls he knew who liked Chris. Literally any of them would be a better choice for a date than Tom.

He surreptitiously looked around for the football team in case they were lying in wait, but the coast looked clear.

Chris raised an eyebrow when Tom looked intently at the bushes outside. “Are you looking for something?” Chris asked.

“Just making sure we aren’t about to be attacked.” Tom said. “People shoot paintball guns at me sometimes.”

Chris looked stricken. “What? Who does that?”

“You know, it changes every time. You’ll have to watch out for them when you’re dating me. Occupational hazard.” Tom admitted.

“I’m not going to let anyone shoot you with a paintball gun.” Chris said. “Those things aren’t safe without the vests.”

“Oh yeah! The bruises are pretty bad.” Tom said. “It’s all in good fun.”

“Good fun? Where exactly do these people ambush you?” Chris looked a little scary. Tom had just been trying to lighten the mood. He thought Chris would laugh at Tom’s high school dweeb antics.

“Oh you know. Outside school, around the grocery store. One time it happened when I was leaving the dentist.” Tom laughed at the memory. It had been harrowing at the time, walking outside the dentist’s office to the sound of a gun going off and then a green splat on his shirt. His Mother had not been pleased.

The waitress collected them before Chris could say anything and Tom hurried after her. Chris looked actually concerned about Tom’s welfare and that didn’t make any sense, Chris was one of the crowd that usually shot Tom with paintball guns.

Although now that Tom thought it over Chris had never been on the other side of the gun. Nor had any of Chris’s direct friends. Huh. Maybe he wasn’t a bully after all.

They both sat down and Tom flicked the menu open.

“Has anyone hurt you recently?” Chris asked.

Tom looked up at him. “You mean has anyone shot a paintball at me?” Tom asked with a smile. “No. The coasts have all been pretty clear lately.”

“That’s good. I can’t believe anyone would do that to someone.” Chris said as he opened his own menu.

Chris looked so disgruntled on _Tom’s_ behalf and honestly Tom found him pretty cute in the moment. Not sexy or hot, cute.

Tom thought his ex-boyfriend had been cute.

This was not a great sign.

Tom looked over the menu and around the restaurant. They were one of the younger couples for sure. And Tom was really underdressed. Oh well. It wasn’t like this date would turn into anything.

The waitress had just taken their order when someone said “Tom!” and Tom looked up to see James McAvoy and his family.

“Hello James.” Tom said nervously.

“Hello!” James said. “Wow, are you two on a date?”

Tom felt himself flush while Chris took James’s hand and shook it. “Yeah mate.” Chris said happily.

“Wow Chris. You look great, how’d you end up with Tom here.” James teased as he gave Tom’s hair a noogie.

“Hey now, no roughing up my date.” Chris said as he all but pushed James away. Both James and Tom were a little speechless.

Tom’s last boyfriend hadn’t cared who touched Tom. And he would never have taken Tom out to a place like this.

Chris Hemsworth’s elaborate prank was turning out to be better than Tom’s last relationship. And ain’t that sad?

Good thing they were only in high school. Tom could find someone who would treat him like this when he was out of high school.

The rest of the dinner passed, and somehow Chris kept Tom entertained.

Tom had to do a lot of explaining to Chris about Shakespeare and other authors. But Chris had to explain football and other stuff to Tom. It was like they each had something to learn from each other.

Weren’t they just a little cliché.

After dinner had ended and Chris paid like a fucking gentleman, he drove Tom back to his house.

They were sitting in Chris’s car in the driveway and Tom kept a watch out for any football ambushes. But they looked pretty alone, except for Tom’s elderly neighbor watching the car like a hawk from the front porch.

Tom was about to get out of the car when Chris took his hand.

“I really enjoyed this.” Chris said earnestly. Tom blinked at him. “You’re funny and interesting and very attractive Tom. You’re the whole package.” Tom’s eyes widened. “I know I’m not much compared to you, but thank you for giving me a chance anyway.”

Tom opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. What does someone say to that? Prank or joke, that was really nice. No one had ever told Tom he was the whole package before. And Tom for his part was a little freaked out.

“I’d like it if we could go out again.” Chris said shyly.

Wasn’t Chris supposed to be some hot shot football player? Why did he look shy right now?

“Would you like to go to the game tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Tom found himself saying. “I can do that.”

Chris’s face broke out into the biggest smile. “Oh Tom. That’ll be amazing.” And then he leaned forward and kissed Tom.

It was gentle and sweet, and loving. Everything Tom hadn’t been expecting. And then, the cherry on top of Tom’s doom, Chris’s hand came up and cupped Tom’s jaw. Like he was special. Tom melted into Chris's embrace.

This might be getting out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom had just opened his mouth slightly and welcomed Chris’s tongue into his mouth with a super embarrassing moan when Chris leaned back. Chris’s face was flushed and red. His eyes were dilated and he looked disheveled.

“I don’t want to go that far yet.” Chris gasped.

Tom blinked. What? Did Chris think they were going to start having sex in the car? What poppycock. Tom wasn’t a sex on the first date kind of person.

Plus this wasn’t even a real date!

“I don’t either.” Tom said quietly. He looked out the windshield and away from Chris, letting his blush go down and his heart slow after the kisses. What a shame that Tom probably wouldn’t get to kiss Chris like that again.

Tom looked over at Chris and noticed that his eyes were still dark with desire. It sent a thrill down Tom’s back. How was it that Chris could be attracted to him? Tom was just a spindly drama kid. He wasn’t _that_ attractive.

But if this really was still an elaborate prank then Tom would need to stay on his toes.

“Well tonight was fun Chris.” Tom said with a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “I really enjoyed it.”

Tom went to open the car door and let himself out but was stopped by Chris’s hand on his. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the game?” He asked hopefully.

Tom nodded. “Yeah, I think James is going. I’ll sit with him.”

“McAvoy?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“He was the guy that was touching you. You were on a date with _me.”_ Chris said. “Do you have to go with him?”

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How absurd. Even though Tom found James quite attractive and would date him in a heartbeat he could still be just friends with him. Chris was ridiculous.

“None of my other friends are into stuff like that.” Tom said.

“Okay.” Chris said and he looked like such a petulant child that Tom wanted to laugh.

“Text me tomorrow.” Tom said as he leaned in and kissed Chris lightly on the corner of the mouth.

Chris for his part looked super flustered as Tom let himself out. Like he hadn’t expected Tom to kiss him like that. What was he, a prude? Tom was halfway up the sidewalk before Chris got out and called his name softly.

“Tom!”

“Yeah?”

“I’m supposed to walk you up. It’s polite.” Chris said as he approached.

“I can handle myself Hemsworth.” Tom said. “I’m not as built as you, but I can walk to the door.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Chris said fondly. “I just mean that it’s only proper for me to walk you up.”

Tom wanted to hit him over the head with something. He wasn’t a _girl_ for god’s sake.

But he let Chris lead him up to the door and let his Mom fawn over how gentlemanly Chris was once he was inside.

Once Chris had driven away Tom felt really tired and didn’t want to talk to his Mom. He wanted to go upstairs and face plant on his bed and reminisce about a time in which Chris Hemsworth didn’t know who he was.

That had seemed suspiciously like a real date. And Tom didn’t know what to think. He was pretty sure that Chris was just messing with him.

He wished he’d just turned Chris down in the library because now he had to go to the game and watch Chris play and it would be so boring and James would wonder what Tom was even doing there.

Tom sighed as he sank into his bed and let his head fall into his hands. What had he done?

He guessed that it wasn’t actually so bad. He could just claim that the chemistry wasn’t there and break up with Chris after the game tomorrow. Everything would be fine.

Everything was not fine.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a date with Chris!” Colbie yelled once Tom had sat down for lunch. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“I wanted it to stay a secret.” Tom said with his arms crossed.

“But you guys went to one of the nicest restaurants in town. And you looked really bad.” James said.

Tom glared at him. “I looked fine.”

“I’ve seen you dress better to go to the grocery store. And last night you looked really stressed out and your face was all pinched. You only look like that when you’re overtired.” James said.

Tom sent him a look of pure betrayal. “I was completely fine. Chris thought I looked great.”

“Well he’s supposed to. He likes you.” James said.

“How would you know if he liked me?” Tom asked defensively.

“Trust me, he does.” James said. “Speaking of which, since you two are looking a little serious you should go to the game with me tonight.”

James McAvoy was psychic.

“Chris asked me to go.” Tom said. “I was hoping you would go with me.”

James looked excited. “Of course! This is so exciting.”

Tom did not agree.

Football was one of Tom’s least favorite things to watch. It was so boring. Especially since their team had some of the best players in the state. Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were almost unbeatable on the field.

Tom tried to stay interested. But even knowing the star quarterback had taken him on a dubious date didn’t keep his attention locked on the field. James was a ball of excitement next to Tom. He had popcorn and hot cocoa (it wasn’t even that cold) and was telling Tom everything that happened because he knew that Tom didn’t follow sports.

Tom for his part looked around the stadium in a bored fashion until finally deciding to pull his phone out and pull up some Shakespeare quotes.

“Tom! You need to pay attention!” James admonished. “What if Chris looks up here and notices that you aren’t paying attention? That’ll crush his heart and we’ll lose.”

Tom looked down at the field. Chris looked pretty preoccupied. And then Tom looked over at the scoreboard and the team looked pretty safe. Even if James’s prediction came true the game was pretty much won for them.

“Chris has got this.” Tom said as he returned to his phone.

“You know there are a lot of people who would love to be here because Chris asked them to.” James said gently.

Tom looked over at him. Expecting James’s eyes to be full of judgement but instead he just looked sad.

“I just don’t like sports.” Tom said. “Besides, Chris could ask all those people. I don’t know why he chose me.”

James’s eyes got wide. “Are you serious Tom?” He grabbed Tom’s wrist. “Do you really think Chris doesn’t see you as the wonderful person that you are?”

What?

“You’re amazing Tom! You’re so smart and gracious. I love talking to you and I get why Chris likes you. You are awesome.” James said. “Don’t ever think less of yourself.”

Tom blinked at him and opened his mouth to say something but the buzzers went off and the announcer yelled that the other team had scored. That caused both James and Tom to look up sharply. What the hell? The Chrises were supposed to have this game in the bag!

Tom looked down at the field and saw that their team’s coach was effectively losing his marbles and Chris and Chris both looked down in dismay. If helmets could really emote.

“Michael looks mad.” James said quietly and he starts furiously munching on his popcorn.

Tom looked down and sure enough the lithe football player looked to be pacing angrily. How funny.

He took a moment to really appreciate the moment. Here James was, in love with a football player who probably didn’t know who he was. And here Tom was, here because a football player had asked him out and who wouldn’t mind dating James.

It was a very strange love triangle indeed.

Tom put his phone away and took a handful of James’s popcorn. His eyes trained on Chris.

Surprisingly the rival team didn’t score again.

They won the game and once the teams had shaken each other’s hands Tom got up and stretched. “Well that was riveting.” Tom said. “I’m glad I went. How about we go get some tacos?”

James raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious? Don’t you want to go congratulate Chris?”

No actually Tom didn’t. Chris was probably busy and wouldn’t want Tom coming to bother him. “Nah, I watched the game. I’m good.” Tom waved a hand. “If we hurry we can probably get to the taco place before it closes.”

“Chris asked you to watch him, now we are going to go and wait with all the other girlfriends outside the locker room and tell them they did a good job.”

Tom sighed. “Okay okay.” He said.

James dragged Tom over to the door that led to the locker room and they ended up squished next to Scarlett Johansson, one of the pretty cheer leaders. She was sweaty but looked overall really happy with the victory.

“Oh hello Tom.” She said when she noticed him beside her. Tom ignored the way her eyes traveled up and down his body. Because dear lord she really just checked him out.

What kind of world was he living in?

“Chris told me you went on a date with him.” She whispered into Tom’s ear. She leaned away and gave Tom a catlike grin. “He was happy about it. It’s a good look on him.”

Tom found himself compelled to nod. Even though his throat was suddenly really dry.

“I’m gonna tell my sister about you.” Scarlett said with a wink before turning back to wait for Jeremy Renner.

Tom’s jaw dropped and his heart was suddenly pounding. Scarlett Johannson’s sister was directing the big play this semester. Scarlett just hinted that she would get Tom a part if he kept Chris happy.

Nepotism is a beautiful thing.

Scarlett smiled at him. “Thanks for coming. Next time you should sit farther in the front and help us cheer.” She clapped a hand on his shoulder. And it was terrifying how much stronger than him she was.

Before Tom could reply he found himself being swept up into a sweaty happy hug.

He looked into Chris Hemsworth’s happy face. His eyes were bright and crinkly with happiness and Tom found himself warming. Being held like this wasn’t actually so bad.

Tom probably wouldn’t have known he liked being carried around if not for Chris Hemsworth. Silver linings.

“Did you see us win Tom?” Chris asked as he set Tom down.

“Of course. You and the team did a wonderful job.” Tom said with a genuine smile. For some reason right now, seeing Chris this happy and jubilant brought real excitement to Tom’s heart. He didn’t really care about seeing the other team lose, but Tom liked Chris like this.

“I’m so glad you were here.” Chris said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek.

Tom tried to control his blush.

“Oh isn’t that sweet.” An Irish tinted voice teased. Tom looked over to see Michael extending a hand to him. “Michael Fassbender.” Michael greeted.

“Tom Hiddleston.” Tom said as he shook his hand.

“I know about you.” Michael said with a grin. He nodded to James before leaving.

“We’re all going to a party after this.” Chris said. “I want you to come, will you?”

“Uh-“ Tom started. He was supposed to be breaking up with Chris right now, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t let this continue.

But Chris looked so happy. And Scarlett was going to make her sister put Tom in the play. Or at least it had been heavily hinted. Tom was feeling warm butterflies in his stomach.

“Will there be tacos there?” Tom asked. “I was going to get some.”

Chris’s smile was brighter than the stadium lights. “I can get you some tacos.”

“Well then I would love to go to the party with you.”

Tom was going to hell. Good thing Tom didn’t believe in God and the after life, because he was a really shitty person.


End file.
